Backtrack This War
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Logan and Kendall are sworn rivals. So when their younger siblings start dating, only everything can go wrong, right? Maybe not. Eventual Kogan/Jarlos
1. Start Of Something Bad

**Alright, so this idea pretty much came out of nowhere. I wanted to write an AU, but I didn't know what it was going to be about! So yeah. This _will _be slash of course eventually. Kogan/Jarlos :D I'd like to thank my dear friend Jessie for being such an awesome person in general. I love texting about Kogan's heterosexuality with her :) Anyways, enjoy this chapter fic from me :) **

**I shall try updating as much as possible. I have a lot of it planned out in my head, but I'm not sure how many chapters it will be. Just bear with me, okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my grammar and spelling mistakes and the story idea. I'm just a slashing Rusher. **

**...**

When Logan Mitchell found out his little brother Scott was dating _Katie Knight _he got pretty close to throwing a holy fit. Why? Logan and Kendall Knight had been enemies since for as long as he could remember. It was the natural order; it was how it just _was_. So to know that his little brother was stupid enough to go for _Kendall's _little sister? It pretty much killed him inside.

The moment Logan found out about this whole thing, he took his brother out for ice cream to have a nice long chat with him.

"Scott," He said, cautiously though as to make sure Scott wouldn't attack him or anything worse. Scott was pretty scary when he was angry. "There comes a time in every young boy's life…"

"Let me stop you there, big bro. I'm not a _boy. _I'm _fourteen. _Next year, I'll be a _freshman _at the same school as you. So, at least do me a favor and call me a young _man _instead of a young boy." Scott had a point. His logic almost angered Logan. Next year, he'd be a senior (and whoa, isn't that a scary thought) at Fellows High School in Minnesota. That was next year though. It was only halfway through September of his junior year, after all.

"Okay. I'll give you that, but you're only a week into being fourteen. It's not like you have some huge teenage experience. I am being a responsible brother and trying to help you out!" Logan continued with his "protective big brother rant" as they sat down with their respective ice creams (Logan had simply chocolate and Scott had a concoction of chocolate, caramel, and cookie dough). The parlor was fairly empty, making Logan feel a bit more confident about giving his speech.

"Now, as I was saying. There comes a time in every young _man's _life," Scott nodded approvingly. "When he makes some mistakes. Regarding women."

"Is this about Katie? Dude, seriously?" Scott had seen this coming. It seemed like everyone in town new about the rivalry between Kendall and Logan. Of course, it was more like Kendall beating up Logan a bunch and claiming Logan "aggravated him first", getting them both in trouble.

"Yes, _dude. _Seriously."

Scott rolled his eyes. His brother was such a dork. "I'm not going to break up with her. I think she's pretty cool."

"Oh, Scott. Oh young, naïve, brave little Scott. She is evil. There's no way someone related to _Kendall Knight _could be _cool_."

"Logan, my awkward, idiotic, _stupid _big brother….you haven't even met her. Trust me, she's not going to try and beat me up." Scott insisted. If his brother was going to ruin this for him and Katie, he'd have to kill him. Katie Knight and Scott Mitchell had been dancing around each other since they were paired together for a science project in the fourth grade. They had a beautifully delicate relationship; even at their young age.

"As a matter of fact, I _have_ met her. And her brother. They are both menaces." Logan snarled at the thought of Kendall. He was actually quite terrified of that boy. Not that he'd ever admit it, but whenever he sees Kendall in the halls he feels like running in the opposite direction. Kendall was pretty much the main reason he quit hockey in the eighth grade.

"Trust me, Logan. I can handle myself. I don't need you to tell me who to date." Scott threw his empty paper ice cream bowl in the trash. "Now let's get home so I can play Zombies online with my new girlfriend!"

"James is going to be upset that you found a new PlayStation buddy…" James and Logan had been friends for as long as the rivalry between Logan and Kendall had been going on. He didn't hate Kendall quite as much as Logan did, but as Logan's best friend he did hold some dislike for the hockey captain.

"He'll deal." The two brothers headed home while Logan mulled over his little brother's love interest.

Meanwhile, down the street from Logan's house, a different conversation on the same topic was being had.

"Katie! Is it true?" Kendall barged into Katie's room that night angrily. He'd just gotten word from Carlos Garcia that Katie and Scott Mitchell were in a relationship. He'd have to ask Carlos later how he got that information.

Katie, who was practicing her zombie slaying skills before Scott logged on, was less than pleased with her brother at this moment.

"Yes, big brother, I am dating Scott Mitchell as of today. Now, before you blow up at me, can we have this conversation later? We're about to start a game of Zombies and I _have _to stay focused." It was a lie; they weren't scheduled to play for another half an hour. But Katie wanted her brother _out _of her room.

"You can't date Scott Mitchell!" Kendall shouted quickly.

Katie paused her game and death glared at her brother. "Oh, and why not?"

"That's, uh…that's _Logan's brother _in case you didn't know." Kendall wasn't sure how she couldn't know. Katie knew all about their rivalry. Which he knew mostly consisted of him beating Logan up and blaming the poor guy for it. And he took it.

"So? Just 'cos you go around beating up some poor guy doesn't mean I can't date his brother."

"That's not it…you just cannot date him."

"Kendall, I understand that you have some 'hatred' for Logan, but Scott is _not _Logan Mitchell. Scott is _Scott _Mitchell. Different people. I'm not dating _Logan." _Katie reasoned. Under her breath she added "I'd never date someone you were crushing on…"

"What was that?" Kendall paused before walking out when she said this.

"Oh nothing. Just me muttering! Okay, now goodbye brother!" Katie forcefully pushed Kendall out of her room. "Ugh, lover boy needs therapy."

The next day at school, Kendall was especially furious with Logan. As soon as he saw the nerd walking with his best friend James (he knew they were best friends because he knew James from the hockey team…they avoided each other at all costs during practice), he wanted to punch his face in.

"Hey, James, can I talk to Logan here for a moment? Alone?" Kendall didn't even glance at James during this. Logan held his glance with equal fervor.

"Uh…" James was a little cautious to leave Logan alone with Kendall. When Logan nodded at him, he knew he'd have to give in or be tortured by Logan. Smart people are very good with torture methods. "Yeah, I'll just go get something from over…there…"

James ran off.

"So it's come to my attention that our younger siblings are dating."

"Yes…?" Logan was not comfortable with this conversation.

"I expect you to keep your brother in line. If he breaks Katie's heart…" Kendall trailed off. "Well, I'll be seeing to the both of you."

"Kendall, my brother is not a heartbreaker. And I am not to be held responsible for his actions. Please, just go bother someone else today. I am more upset with our siblings' relationship than you are." Logan brushed past Kendall without another word. Kendall wanted to let out more of his anger on him, but the bell rang just before he could.

As he was walking to first hour, he looked around for Carlos so they could get to their first hour. They were lab partners in physics. When he finally found him, he grew even _more _furious.

"Carlos, hey, let's go to first hour…" Kendall grabbed his arm and pulled him away from his conversation. Normally, Kendall wouldn't be angry at Carlos for talking to someone else. But this wasn't just anyone. This was _James Diamond._ As in_ Logan's _best friend.

"Dude! You're talking to _James!_"

"Uh, yeah, why is that…wrong?" Carlos almost squeaked. He hated an angry Kendall more than anything.

"That's _Logan's _best friend! Man, you _cannot_ talk to him. Who knows what he might be planning. He could seriously injure you. He's pretty strong and he doesn't like me and he's _Logan's friend _so he'll probably kill you for Logan!"

"Dude, calm down. James is cool!" Carlos smiled.

"No, man. No! Just please. I have enough to worry about without you fraternizing with the enemy's B-F-F!" Kendall was really jittery today and it was almost annoying Carlos. He was shook up over nothing.

"Fine, I'll try not to "fraternize" with James anymore…" Carlos wasn't too happy about this, but it was best not to get in the way of the Kogan Rivalry, as the town had named it. James _was _pretty cool, but Kendall was persistent and downright _scary _sometimes.

James was dealing with the same from Logan, only a lot calmer.

"James, Carlos might try to kill you or something…" Logan wrung his hands together as he and James walked towards first hour physics. He wasn't looking forward to having class with Kendall, especially today.

"Carlos is _cool_, Logan. He isn't Kendall, he won't try killing me. I'm way bigger than him anyways, I could totally beat him up." James flipped his hair with an air of arrogance that was just so _James_. Logan laughed.

"That's true. Just let me know if he tries using you for anything or…I don't know. I'm sure you can handle it. Right, James?"

"Yes, Logan. I'm not a little kid." James sighed. Logan worried too much. It bothered him.

When James saw Carlos in first hour, he waved. Carlos gulped and shook his head, looking very scared. James looked confused before Carlos pointed to Kendall, who was turned in his seat talking to someone else with his back to Carlos. James's heart sank.

It was looking to be a long year for all involved.

...

**I just love the name Scott. It's not supposed to be a reference to Scott Fellows (that's what Fellows High School is for xD) but I LOVE that name so I used it.**

**This is sort of my first real AU, so let me know how I'm doing!**


	2. Pushing My Hate Over the Borderline

"Carlos you haven't talked to me all day! Not even a text! What's up?" It was lunch time now, and Kendall was thoroughly upset. What had he done to make Carlos so mad? Surely it wasn't about James. No way was James _that _cool. No friend of Logan's was _that_ cool.

"You just forced me to stop talking to my new friend, a really _cool _new friend, because of your stupid rivalry. Don't you think you've taken it a little bit too far now?" Carlos spat. It was bad enough Logan and Kendall fought constantly in the halls and whenever they accidentally met outside of school. But now it was affecting Carlos and his friendships with other people. It was just too much. "I'm sitting with the Jennifers today. I'd sit with James, but apparently that's not allowed!" He stomped over to the table where the Jennifers were sitting. The three girls sneered at Kendall as he walked past.

Kendall can honestly say he didn't expect that. Why was Carlos so upset? It's not like he and James were even that great of friends. They only just recently began speaking. This school year, as a matter of fact! There had to be a bigger issue here.

Deciding he'd ask Carlos about it later, he sat with Jo (his ex-girlfriend who he ended with on a mutual feeling of friendship) and her friend Camille.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jo said sympathetically. Kendall groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Carlos was talking to Logan's best friend and Katie is dating Logan's little brother and everyone is starting to hang out with _his _side and I don't like that cos WE'RE RIVALS!" Kendall said in a rush. Jo and Camille looked knowingly at each other.

"Why do you even hate Logan? What did he ever do to you?" Camille asked. It was a question everyone wanted to know. What happened between the boys that made this rivalry begin?

"I don't even…just help me out." Kendall was desperate. He _really _didn't want his best friend to hate him. But he also didn't want said best friend to buddy up with his sworn enemy's best friend. When did his life become a soap opera?

"I don't know how we could do anything about it." Jo said. "Your situation doesn't even make sense! How about you try actually becoming friends with Logan?"

Kendall shook his head. "No way. I couldn't even touch that guy with a twenty foot pole, never mind _befriend _him."

Not too far from Kendall, Logan was sitting with James. He was picking at his lunch as he and James talked. "Why is Carlos sitting with the Jennifers? He and Kendall are inseperable, I thought." _In fact, I know. _Logan thought.

James sighed. "Kendall doesn't want us to be friends. In third hour, Carlos told me it's because he thought I'd kill Carlos for you or something. Carlos was pretty mad about it."

"That's crazy! He has no right!" By now, Logan had forgotten about even attempting to eat his lunch. Kendall was taking this whole "rivalry" a bit too far. As if telling the hockey coach in 8th grade that Logan was the one who set off the stink bomb in the locker room wasn't bad enough, he goes and does this. He couldn't even play hockey since then!

"Yeah, I know. Just when I found someone to have dinosaur chicken nugget fights with too…" James sighed sadly.

"I am so sick of his stupid rivalry things! I don't even do anything compared to what he does to me! He forked my yard THREE times. And no one believed me when I told them I saw him running from my house _with forks _in his hands. Of course, they believed _his _story!" Logan stood up angrily. "Time to give Kenny-boy a little talking to!"

"Wait, Logan, no!"

It was too late. Logan was already halfway to Kendall's spot. "Kendall may I have a word?" Logan was trying to be as polite as possible. He really didn't want to cause a scene. He just wanted to figure this mess out.

"Sure thing, _Logan_."

Jo and Camille sighed. Camille whispered, "They'll figure themselves out someday." Jo nodded sadly in agreement.

Kendall stood up, but didn't move otherwise. Uncomfortably, Logan cleared his throat.

"Uhm, I'm aware that you, uh, told Carlos that he and, erm, James couldn't be friends? That's, uh, not okay with me." Logan nervously wrung his hands together. "I just think that out, uhm, situation shouldn't have to effect our friends too. Of course, siblings are a completely different story but—"

"No, I know what you mean. But no way am I letting my best friend be corrupted by _you_."

"I don't even talk to Carlos anymore since—"

"Why not? He too stupid for you or something?" Logan was almost squirming by now. Kendall really intimidated him.

"No I—"

"Shut up." Kendall shoved Logan so hard that he stumbled to the ground. Jo and Camille stood up at once.

The world stopped for a moment as Kendall looked in Logan's eyes for the first time in a long time. Flashes of old memories came back as he saw the regret in the poor boy's eyes.

_He's _my _friend. You can't talk to him._

Suddenly, Kendall didn't feel too good about himself. He didn't want to be this guy anymore. He didn't want to push Logan around for no reason. He didn't want to bully his neighbor and fellow classmate for no reason. For a moment, he wanted this stupid rivalry he created to end.

_I'm sorry. I didn't know! I won't talk to him again, I promise!_

He was pulled out of his trance by Camille. "Kendall!" She shrieked. "What is your problem?"

Kendall blinked and the feeling of remorse was gone.

James, who hadn't been able to move since Logan walked over there, was broken out of his reverie and hurried to his friend's side. "What the _hell _is your problem?" James yelled as he kneeled down to help Logan. Carlos had also made his way over to see what was going on.

"He was making fun of Carlos!" Kendall lied. He didn't know what to say.

"He did _not_!" Camille scoffed. "You're a moron, Kendall Knight." She shook her head at him in disappointment.

"Yeah he did!" Kendall couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. James grew angry at this.

"Stop lying Kendall!"

"I would never say a word against Carlos!" Logan spoke up from his position still on the ground.

"Thanks for stickin' up for me, man." Carlos said softly.

"Carlos? You're just going to believe him? Logan would never—"

"Kendall wouldn't just _lie _about that." Carlos wanted to believe it, he really did. But it sounded wrong even coming from his own mouth. Still, whether he was angry with him or not, Carlos was loyal to Kendall. He had no choice but to stick by his words.

"Unbelievable!" James grumbled as he helped Logan up. He glared at Carlos one last time before leaving the cafeteria.

The entire cafeteria was silent for a few moments, watching as Kendall stared after Logan and James. After everything went back to its regular volume, he said under his breath "This really needs to stop."

Jo heard this and she couldn't help but agree. Camille shook her head at Kendall.

"_You _need to be the one to end it, Kendall."

Camille had never been so right.

**Sorry about another short chapter. I am kind of multi-tasking right now, but next chapter I will probably make a lot longer. :)**

**I'll try updating every other day, but I can't promise anything!**


	3. Love Like No

Things were tense the rest of the week, to say the least. Carlos almost had a fit when James stopped talking to him. He tried explaining that he was just sticking up for his friend, but James was juts as loyal to Logan as Carlos was to Kendall.

They both fumed at Kendall secretly for destroying their awesome bromance.

That Saturday found Carlos and Kendall at a local family owned pizzeria. Everything was going just fine and dandy until Scott Mitchell strolled in. He was hand in hand with Katie Knight.

Neither pair noticed the other at first. Katie and Scott sat near the door of the parlor while Kendall and Carlos were near the back. When Kendall and Carlos got up to leave, _that's _when trouble started.

"_Katie_?" Kendall almost shouted as they walked past their table. Carlos groaned. _Great, more "protective big brother" stuff…_

"Kendall!" Katie exclaimed nervously. "What a fun surprise!" Kendall had gotten too irritable the past few weeks. Situations like this proved that theory all too correct. Kendall's face was beet red and nothing had even happened yet.

"What are you doing with him?" Carlos had to hold Kendall back from lunging at the poor boy in question. Scott's eyes were wide and he looked like he was about to melt from fear.

"I am a teenage girl. On a date. With my teenage _boyfriend." _Katie 'clarified' angrily. "Leave us alone."

Scott looked too scared to even move now.

"Does mom know you're here?" Kendall crossed his arms. Carlos rolled his eyes. Kendall was really annoying him when it came to these things lately. _Can't he just let the poor kids be? _

"Kendall, let's go. You're being stupid." Carlos attempted to reason with him. Of course, Kendall just get even more upset at this and glared at his friend.

"Yes, mom knows I'm here. Please _go away." _Katie growled. Her brother was being such a moron this week. More than usual.

"I'll go. Just one last thing." Kendall stood up a little straighter. "Listen here, _Scott. _You hurt my little sister even a little and I will not only pummel you, but your big brother too." Kendall then grabbed Carlos's arm and left the parlor before Scott could get out a word.

"Dude, why does he keep bringing Logan into everything?" Scott asked. He didn't really know Kendall, and he was sort of glad he didn't. Kendall was quite a freaky dude.

"Oh, he's in love with him." Katie replied with ease.

"Wow, really? He must be _really _deep in the closet."

"Oh you have no idea!" Katie laughed. "All he does is 'complain' about all the annoying things _Logan _does and how this rivalry with _Logan _is ridiculous. Which it really is. My brother just beats yours up and acts like it counts as a rivalry!"

Scott thought for a moment. "We should get them together! Then everyone will be happy! No more rivalry and Kendall won't have any sexual frustration."

"That's the best plan I've heard all week." Katie said with wide eyes. "Let's get on it!"

…..

Logan stayed up to wait for his brother that night. His mother was visiting his father's grave because she had no time to do it on Sunday or Monday, the tenth anniversary of his death. She worked double shift at the hospital both of those days. Not many people knew that Logan's father was deceased because it had happened before they moved to Minnesota. In fact, it was the reason they moved here. Logan's mother's side of the family mostly lived here and as a newly single mother of a six year old and a three year old, she needed all the help she could get. Logan couldn't remember everything about his dad, but every time September 17 rolled around, he was solemn and cold all day.

At around 10:30, Scott finally burst through the door.

"How was your date?" Logan asked semi-bitterly. He wasn't exactly ecstatic about his brother's love interest, but he was learning to accept the relationship and be civil about it. Scott seemed happy and Katie wasn't beating him up or anything…yet.

"It was awesome. Well, at least after we ran into Kendall." Scott never really had a beef with Kendall until now. The tall guy was really getting on everyone's nerves with his insistence on keeping true to "The Kogan Rivalry" (some people like Jo, Camille, Scott, and Katie were rooting for it to become "The Kogan Romance" but life was never that nice or easy).

"Wait, Kendall talked to you?" Logan suddenly dropped the medical book he'd been studying and sat up. "What'd he say?"

Scott almost laughed at his sudden attention when Kendall was brought up. _Oh, they're so going to fall in love. _"He just threatened me if I hurt Katie, you know, big brother stuff. What really bothered me is that he threatened to hurt _you _if _I _screwed up." Scott wrinkled his nose. "But you know, that's just in-love stuff."

The look on Logan's face almost made Scott double over in laughter. "W-wh-what?"

"Oh, nothing, big brother." Scott feigned an innocent look.

"Well, uhm…" Logan had to take a moment to compose himself from the surprise that comment was to him. "He needs to leave me _out _of everything! I just want to stop this stupid 'rivalry'! He _always _has the upperhand. It's so one-sided." Logan sighed. "I'll talk to him Monday." Logan was tired from the stress of the week. Even though it wasn't even eleven yet, he said good night to Scott and went to bed. He really wasn't looking forward to Monday.

…..

Scott called Katie as soon as his brother retreated into his room. "Katie? Big problem. I think I just ruined Operation Kogan before it could even begin."

"What? What did you say?"

"I just told him Kendall approached us…nothing too bad. But he said he was going to confront Kendall on Monday!" Scott rubbed his head. All this stuff was giving him a headache.

"That's actually good," Katie sighed in relief. "Logan is the best at confrontations, well most of the time. If anything, you just lead them to being at least friends! Hopefully…"

"Really? I don't know…I heard your brother shoved him down last time he tried to confront him."

"Well, if you ruined his chances then I'll kill you!" A knock came from Katie's door. "Shoot, that's either my mom or my brother. Either way, I gotta go. Love you!"

"Love you, too!"

This left both of them with smiles on their faces for a brief moment as they hung up. Scott sighed and slid his phone on the floor across the room. Getting involved in his brother's love life was really stressful.

Meanwhile at the Knight household…

"Katie, I just wanted to apologise for you know…messing up your date." Kendall might be overprotective and a little cruel, but he wasn't heartless. He could tell that Katie really did like Scott. Kendall still didn't approve, but he'd deal with that at another time.

"Sure, big brother. It's not your fault that I'm dating the brother of the guy your in love with." Katie smiled sweetly at her brother.

"What?"

"Oh, it's okay. I know you're in the closet. But I can tell these kinds of things, _lover boy. _You're just too scared to admit you're gay. So, you keep up this sorry excuse of a rivalry to cover up the fact you're in love with Logan."

Kendall sputtered. "That is not true. So not true."

Kendall turned on his heel and walked out.

_So. Not. True._

He would prove Katie wrong. He was _not _gay and he was _not _in love with Logan Mitchell.

…..

Sunday passed too quickly for Logan and soon it was Monday morning. He arrived at school in a terrible mood, the same as every September 17th for the past ten years. When he spotted Kendall in the hall, he knew he had to get this confrontation out of the way.

"Kendall…" Logan started. He was tired, not just physically but mentally, and his voice showed it. "Can you please just leave me out of all your problems? Please? I'm done with you controlling everyone's relationships; I'm done with you including me on threats to my brother. I'm just done."

Kendall scoffed. "Logan, come on. We both know that's not how it works! We fight, I push you, you go home crying to daddy, all is normal." At the mention of a father, Logan couldn't help but tear up. He didn't have a dad to go home to. He didn't have a dad to comfort him when Kendall pushed him off the swing on his first day of school in Minnesota. He couldn't cry to his mom, he had to be the strong man of the house for her and his baby brother.

"See, you're already tearing up! Just save us all some time and go home to dad now and—"

"Stop."

"What? Afraid daddy's gonna reject—" Kendall couldn't stop. He wanted to, oh boy did he want to. But it felt like his mouth was just spitting out insults all on its own.

"Please. Stop it." Logan looked down at his feet. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he was extremely embarrassed by this. How could Kendall not see that the damage was done? He could stop now.

"Your dad obviously didn't—"

"I said STOP. Okay?" Logan looked up at Kendall. When Kendall saw his eyes, he was horrified. _What have I done?_ "Please, for _once in your life _just shut up and listen to people! Just leave me alone. Forever, please. I am _begging _you." Logan shook his head in shame and bolted for the nearest bathroom to hide in. There was no way he could face Kendall in first hour. No way at all.

Kendall was left in a state of regret and confusion. He was actually worried about Logan. He hadn't meant to make him cry like that. It had just been their usual banter…right? But the look in Logan's eyes told Kendall it was much more than that. _I'm a monster, _he he was. At least, he was a monster to Logan. Why couldn't he just stop himself? Why did he ever have to push Logan off the swing all those years ago?

Camille was right. He really did need to end this stupid rivalry he started. So he did what was needed to do just that.

He blew off physics class and followed Logan into the restroom.

**I promise you the couples will start getting together soon-ish. Kogan will probably happen last, but I'm gonna get on Jarlos ASAP! I'm just trying not to take things too quickly xP Thanks for reading!**


End file.
